


Pretty Irresistible

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: What happens when Virgil goes to a party he doesn't  really want to be at.





	Pretty Irresistible

Virgil hated parties. There was always tons of people and everything was too loud. Virgil almost always ended up getting drunk to deal with everything. Virgil didn’t even come to parties because he wanted to, he went to parties because his crush was always there floating between all the people enjoying himself. Virgil loathed the fact that Roman seemed to have so much fun at parties and was so extroverted, it made it so much harder for Virgil to ask Roman out. What made Virgil even more frustrated was that he could never say anything to Roman without it sounding awkward or stuttering his way through a sentence. But Virgil still came to the parties and watched the exuberant man wander around the party. 

Tonight was yet another night that Virgil had decided to appear at one of Roman’s parties. Virgil had drunk a few drinks and was a little tipsy. He felt a bit hot and had removed his hoodie but still couldn’t seem to get cooled down. Virgil decided that it was time to go outside and get some fresh cool air there. Virgil stumbled his way towards the door but before he could get there he tripped over the curled up corner of the rug and landed right in someone’s arms. Virgil looked up and saw that Roman was the one who saved him from falling into the floor. 

Roman had see Virgil standing in the various corners of the party. Sure, Roman wasn’t quite sure what the anxious man was doing at his party but Roman didn’t mind cause the other man was quite attractive. When Roman saw the other man going towards the door he felt the need to stop him from leaving the party or at least to talk to him outside, What Roman did not account for though was for Virgil to be as drunk as he was. Roman saw the other man tripped and grabbed him before he could fall. Roman was very glad at this moment that he hadn’t had any alcohol to mess with his coordination or movement. When Roman looked down at the other man in his arms is was obvious by the pink of his face and the scent coming of his body that he was not sober.

“Is this the part where you kiss me like one of those disney princes?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah, well, maybe if you weren’t so drunk I would.” Roman replied, as he helped Virgil to a standing position.

“Well, I’m pretty irresistible.” Virgil replied, leaning into to Roman.

Roman stifled a laugh. “Maybe you are, but only when you're sober. “

Roman lead Virgil to his car. 

“You shouldn’t drive.” Virgil stated, trying to grab the keys from Roman, only to almost fall and be caught by Roman again.

“I haven’t had any alcohol and that means I’m taking you home so you don’t drive drunk.”

Virgil crossed his arms and got into the car before telling Roman where he lives. Roman drove Virgil home, like the gentleman he is.  
The next morning, Virgil woke up with his head pounding an a note peeking out of his phone case. Virgil opened his phone case and pulled out the note.

If you still want me to kiss you now that you aren’t so drunk you should text me and maybe we can arrange a date. ;)

Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
~Roman


End file.
